Love The Way You Lie
by My-Destructive-Angel
Summary: Just a sucky song fic I made in like 30 minutes enjoy!  Rated T because of Song lyrics disclaimers inside


Love the Way You Lie Part 2 Song Fic

The chorus of the song is cut out by the way.

Hope you enjoy

On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright<p>

_**Remember what I told you about flying…**_

Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<p>

_**And you took it seriously. I cried so hard when you jumped but the the wind caught you and you soared *tch* I really never had a chance to fly by your side at all did I Ikki**_

Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes<p>

_**You were so close to destroying everything you lost control the skulls that floated around you screaming at you to break me and now the same question runs through my head" why didn't you"**_

But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind<p>

_**Even after you tried so hard to win you ended up carrying me to the finish line and when you left you told me when you came back you'd show me your true wings and road. And even though I barely understand you now you'll remain -forever in my heart- as my hero**_

Now there's gravel in our voices  
>Glass is shattered from the fight<p>

_**I said goodbye already so now I can fall and shatter peacefully -*chuckle* if that's possible- that kiss wasn't because I was trying to clear up things about me and Kanon I was telling you goodbye that way I didn't have to regret jumping.**_

And this tug of war, you'll always win  
>Even when I'm right<p>

_**I told you, you didn't have to go to fight but did you listen... …didn't think so.**_

'Cause you feed me fables from your head  
>With violent words and empty threats<p>

_**And it's funny how one minute your risking your life for my own selfishness -for me- and then the next…your my enemy**_

And it's sick that all these battles  
>Are what keeps me satisfied<p>

_**But the funny thing is I like being your enemy and no matter how much I love you even if you become a comrade to me –a… teammate- in the world of A.T. deep inside we both know we were born friends and grew to be enemies and that that right there will never…change.**_

So maybe I'm a masochist  
>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<br>Til the walls are goin' up  
>In smoke with all our memories<p>

_**Maybe someday you'll realize how much I really hurt you and how much you really hurt me but for now… …I'm gonna run even if I never catch up to you… I'll run until I turn to dust cause that's what you told me to never give up even if you never fly over that wall.. you tried right.**_

It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
>Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction<br>Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
>That you pushed me into the coffee table last night<br>So I can push you off me  
>Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me<br>Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
>Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me<br>Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
>Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the<br>Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
>Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs<br>That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
>Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,<br>You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
>I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count<br>But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
>Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'<br>This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it 

With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it

_**You'll catch up to me if I have to I'll walk backwards just so you can. You're the only person I really –deep inside- trust, I felt really stupid when I realized that all this time while I was sulking thinking "she betrayed me" you were just protecting the ones I loved. So my question is if you were protecting the ones I love…" why weren't you protecting yourself"**_

_**I love you…Ringo**_

I hope you enjoyed this and yes it's some-what OC and yes it sucks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT… ITO OGURE DOES

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE PART 2


End file.
